Century of War
by bloodybook
Summary: My own sequel to twilight princess. follow link on an epic adventure where villans team up and faces from Legend of Zelda's past reappear. IT"LL BE THE WAR OF THE CENTURY... HYRULE'S FIGHT FOR EXISTANCE!
1. A New Begining

The Legend of Zelda:

The Century of War

A/N: This is my first Legend of Zelda fanfic, so please no flames. Please R/R and leave comments. I will only continue if I get 3 or more comments. Thanks and enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Legend of Zelda, any of the characters or locations.

CHAPTER 1: A NEW BEGINNING

"Link!" an almost angelic voice called out the young hero's name in a way that sounded like a desperate cry for help, but the young hero of time laid out cold. "LINK!" the beautiful voice cried out again, this time in sheer terror and pain, Link's eyes prang open at the sound of this merciful plea. When his eyes flew open, he realized that he was lying on the floor of the Hylian throne room. _How did I end up here?_ Link thought to himself. "LINK!!!" The voice cried out once more, this time fully getting his attention. Link sat up and turned his attention to the shrilling voice. Link turned to see a blood drenched Zelda lying on the floor screaming. Standing atop Zelda was a very satisfied Ganon, who featured a very sinister smile on his face and was clutching a bloody blade in his hands. As he looked into Ganon's pleasured eyes, he heard a blood drenched Zelda let out a dying shriek, then there was a flash of light followed by a clap of thunder, then everything went pitch black. Link's eyes sprang open once more, he was lying in his bed, within the confides of his cabin back in his birth village of Ordon. With Ilia sleeping next to him, he came to realize, _It was only a dream _he thought to himself once more. He went back to sleep, hoping he wouldn't have he same dream twice. He awoke the next morning, to be spending the rest of his day only half awake. Link goes to the local market to pick up things for dinner while Ilia went to visit he elderly father in town. When Link returned home, there was a beautiful messenger hawk waiting for him on the porch of his cabin. The Hylian Royal seal was clearly embossed on the leather case that was strapped on the hawk's back. Link opened the case and removed what appeared to be high quality parchment. He unraveled it and began reading:

**Link,**

**I regret to tell you that the kingdom of Hyrule may be in dire need of your assistance once again. I apologize as this notice might have come at a bad time, but there have been many troubling signs. About a month ago, I sent an elite team of scouts to investigate the reports of strange sightings in the fields, but sadly they never returned. I fear that soon we may be at war. Meet with me at the castle as soon as you can, but please hurry!**

**Zelda**

As Link finished reading, Ilia came home from visiting her father. Looking at the expression on Link's face and seeing the letter in Link's hand, she was able to figure out the general nature of what was going on. Later on that night, Link and Ilia were discussing the letter Link had received that afternoon. "YOU MEAN YOUR ACTUALLY LEAVING!!!" was what came from Ilia's lips, sparking an argument so loud that all of Ordon could probably hear it. "I DON'T HAVE ANY OTHER CHOICE!!!" was the only thing Link cold think to say. Their argument lasted for hours on end. They finally gave up on each other. Link decided to get up early the next morning, before Ilia would even dream of getting out of bed. Link made his breakfast and left before sunrise, leaving behind only a note for Ilia, apologizing to her. His letter read:

**My dearest love,**

**I must apologize for last night. I had to leave. To help you understand why I had to leave and what position I've been put into, I have left behind Zelda's letter to me for you to look over. I will be with you again soon. You are my darling and my love.**

**Love,**

**Link**

The sun just began to peak its head over the horizon as Link arrived in Castle Towne atop Epona. As Link approached the castle gates, he was stopped by a castle guard. "What gives you permission to just enter the palace unannounced?! State your name and your business within he royal palace!" the guard said in a very mocking voice. "My name is Link, I received a letter of urgent request from the princess herself!" the guard then burst out into extreme laughter. "Yea! Like the princess would associate with the likes of you!" As he as laughing uncontrollably, he failed to realize that princess Zelda had walked out of the gates just as he began to insult Link. "LUTIENATE!!!" Shouted Zelda in a voice that Link had never heard her use before. In almost a split second, the guard's eye's turned from a state of mockery into a state of fear and embarrassment. It looked as if he had just soiled his trousers. Link, trying to hold a firm and respectable manner, was fighting the urge to fall to the ground a burst into laughter. Zelda then looked over to Link, and in the sweetest voice she could muster up, she said. "I must apologize, Link, grand Hero of Time. Now if you would please follow me." Link noticed that as she spoke the words _Hero of Time_, the guard's face turned pale white as a sheet and his eye's widened as if he thought that he had just committed a major Hylian crime. Link was again struggling to keep himself from falling over in laughter. As they walked along the seemingly endless corridors of Hyrule Castle, they were discussing the possibility of Ganon's return to the kingdom of Hyrule. "So you really think the possibility of Ganon's return is 'IMINANATE'?" Link asked in a very concerned voice. "Yes! If you had asked me the exact same question about a month ago, I probably would've thought it impossible, but recent occurrences have led me to believe otherwise." Zelda stated in a very concerned tone. They continued on for what seemed like 3 hours, but it was only 5 minutes. "There is one more crucial piece of information that I decided to leave out of my letter so I could tell you in person." Zelda said very abruptly. "What…?" asked Link. "The 'Strange Sightings' that I mentioned in my letter…" she paused, looking at Link for a signal to continue, he simply nodded his head. "Most of them were of Shadow Link!" stated Zelda in a silent shout. Link's face instantly lit up in a state of shock. "I fear that Ganon and Vaati may have joined forces against the kingdom of Hyrule." Link and Zelda came to a door in a dark corridor. The door was lit only by two torches; it was obvious that they were in the basement or dungeon of the castle. "Link" said Zelda, "I've brought back some old friends of ours to help us with this new possible threat." Zelda opened the door. Link was both shocked and happily surprised at the faces he saw behind the door.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys I'm sorry if I haven't updated my story in a long time but I've been dealing with school a lot lately so if you all could just bear with me I have the next chapter up in a couple of days… Thanks and R/R chapter one


End file.
